


Ask and Receive

by Merfilly



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, F/F, POV Female Character, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda asks for what she wants</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask and Receive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havocthecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/gifts).



"Please?"

Rebecca looked at her student, looking for all the world like a lost waif who just knew she was to be denied the treat she had asked for. Amanda had progessed so far, and been a dear companion for quite some time.

Rebecca felt a fond pride for two things. First, Amanda had asked instead of just doing as she pleased. Second was that Amanda was taking this step very seriously.

"Yes."

The younger Immortal slid into the bed with Rebecca, bare as her teacher, and learned new lessons that left the body sated and the soul at peace.


End file.
